


Homage

by sadsandwichwitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, FTM Reader, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsandwichwitch/pseuds/sadsandwichwitch
Summary: I had wanted to be a part of the BAU since I had heard of its existence a little over ten years ago.After I received my doctorate in behavioural psychology and my two masters in forensic psychology and philosophy, I moved to Virginia to become an FBI agent and hopefully make my way into the BAU.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds fic and my first reader-insert I've ever written, so please leave comments of what you think! 
> 
> This first case they work on is based on 8x05 (The Good Earth) but none of the plot is from the episode except for anything surrounding the case. 
> 
> There's also an awesome chrome extension called InteractiveFics you can use to replace Y/N with your actual name and I highly recommend! 
> 
> Please leave kudos! Thanks!

I had wanted to be a part of the BAU since I had heard of its existence a little over ten years ago. It had been what pushed me to work through school and FBI training. Even though I was born and raised in Y/City, it didn’t stop me from wanting to be a part of the team.

After I received my doctorate in behavioural psychology and my two masters in forensic psychology and philosophy, I moved to Virginia to become an FBI agent and hopefully make my way into the BAU. Though I was not the most physically fit agent, my superiors saw me as an asset to the bureau and I finished top of my class.

Agent Y/N L/N had a nice ring to it.

\---

It was a rather sunny day and I had begun to regret the collared shirt and sweater combo I had decided to wear. I felt a bead of sweat begin to run down my back and soak up into my shirt. Sitting on a bench just outside the entrance to the FBI building, I ate my lunch hastily in an attempt to get out of the sun and into the air conditioned building only a few metres from me. My mind wandered to the case that I had been assisting on as an intern, ignoring the baking heat for a minute.

The unit chief had explained that four men in Oregon had gone missing leaving almost no evidence. Forensically, there was nothing to go on so far. I and the other three interns were given a copy of the case file if we felt like we could contribute anything to the profile. Based on the fact that the unsub had managed to kidnap four adult men, it was clear he was either fit or was incapacitating them somehow. They also profiled the unsub to be efficient and well organized if he could make four men vanish into thin air. They figured he was most likely in his 30s or 40s, based on the level of sophistication of the kidnappings.

Something felt off to me though. This level of sophistication and the number of victims without finding a body felt strange. What was the unsub doing with these men? How were they holding four healthy men together? One of the agents had made a point that holding multiple hostages in political kidnappings wasn’t incredibly rare, but with the size of the town and the only thing connecting the victims was their gender and race, it didn’t seem like much to go off.

This wasn’t the first case I had worked on with the BAU. Even though I was incredibly excited to even be in the same building as the team, I felt a bit frustrated knowing I couldn’t go and investigate myself. Being left only the files of the unsubs they were travelling the country to catch. I knew I was very young to be in the BAU, or even in the FBI, really. Still, there was a part of me that resented watching them grab their go-bags as they left the building to their own private jet.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the beaming sun on my shoulders. Sweat had felt like it was pouring on my back and I needed to get back into the building before I died from dehydration. I packed my lunch back into my book bag and headed for the entrance.

“Doctor L/N,” I hear from behind me. With my hand on the handle of the door in front of me, I whip my head around to find the source of the voice. As I scan the sidewalk ahead of me I see the unit chief of the BAU, half walking, half jogging as he made his way closer to me. Realizing he was coming over to talk to me, I wracked my brain for his name as I had failed to memorize it from earlier cases, not having interacted with him very much.

 _Hutcherson? Hunter? Hotch- Hotchner!_ I give myself a pretend pat on the back for managing to do the bare minimum for the man walking towards me, who knew exactly who I was.

“Agent Hotchner, I thought you were supposed to be leaving for Oregon?” I say to him as he makes his way to me. The dryness in my mouth becoming apparent. Either from the heat of the day or from my superior calling me by name. This was either going to be very bad for me, or very, very bad. I felt my body tense up as he finally reached me. He was almost five inches taller than me. Every time we made eye contact I felt like a child being looked down upon by his looming father, though I hoped he didn’t think of me as a child.

“We were but it seems our jet is having maintenance done to it this afternoon. We won’t be able to fly out until tomorrow.” he tells me as he straightens his tie and flattens his suit jacket. Clearly uncomfortable from the heat as well. “I wanted to ask you if you were willing to join us in Oregon.”

My eyes widened and I felt the tenseness in my body that I thought was bad before somehow get worse. I felt my knuckles begin to ache from clutching onto the handle of the door still. I let go, leaving a sweaty palm print.

“Of course I would.” I say, almost sounding like a choke. “May I ask what made you decide to ask me and not the other three interns that I work with?” If I knew I was beating out my coworkers to this spot on the team I wanted to know why.

He gave a slight nod and looked down at my bag, noticing the case file tucked beside my lunch container. I ignored his look and continued to peer up at him, the sun hitting the back of his head making is face hard to see. “I’m sure you’re aware that a few weeks ago one of our agents left the BAU to work with interpol in London.” I was aware. Agent Prentiss, who everyone including the team thought had died. She somehow had risen from the dead, only to leave again a few months later. I nodded that I knew her, also giving him permission to continue, though I’m sure he didn’t need it or to acknowledge it. “The last few cases were a sort of test. We wanted to see who was best capable to replace Agent Prentiss and join the team.”

“And you decided on me? Why?” I ponder, not really to him but more to myself.  
“The team felt that of the four of you, you were the most qualified for the spot. With your education as well as your placement in FBI training, we knew you would be an important asset to our team.” If I wasn’t sweating already because of the heat, hearing this from such a respectable agent like Agent Hotchner would have me beet red across my whole face.

“Thank you, sir. You won’t regret this.” I stammer.

“I’m sure I won’t. Now, if you don’t already have one, you’ll need to pack a go-bag and get your BAU specific credentials. I’ve already sent in the request you just have to pick them up from the third floor. The jet should be leaving at 8 am tomorrow morning.” He gives me a small smile. “If you have any questions or need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Of course, thank you again, Agent Hotchner.”

“Just call me Hotch.” I nod and turn back to the door and let out the air I didn’t realize I was holding. When I couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, a let out a loud “Yes!”.

I had just accomplished the very thing I’ve wanted since I was a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I got off the elevator to the third floor, finding the office where I could pick up my credentials. It was the same office I had gotten my ID on the first day here, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find. 

I walked around the corner to find the office I was looking for. I walked in and up to the receptionist sitting behind the desk. She didn’t seem to notice me as she typed away on her computer. 

I clear my throat to get her attention and she looks up at me. 

“Can I help you?” she says to me in a somewhat annoyed tone. She was the same woman who helped me my first day here, I assumed she was the only one who worked this desk. 

“Hi! I was told that my credentials would be down here to pick up? Hotch- SSA Hotchner said he requested them already.” my palms felt sweaty so I shoved them into the pockets of my pants. I felt like I was bothering this woman. She didn’t move her head and just glared up at me. Her wire framed glasses hung off the tip of her nose and her greying hair was tied in a tight bun on her head. 

She looked back down at her computer. 

“Name and date of birth.” she stated more than asked. 

“Y/N L/N ?” I asked more than stated. 

She looked up at me again, drilling her eyes into the back of my head with what looked like years of pent up anger issues.

“Oh, sorry. D/O/B .” She looked at me as if I was lying. “I assure you that’s my birthday, ma’am. You can even see my driver’s license if you’d like.” She just shook her head and looked down at her computer and began typing it in. 

After a few moments of keys clacking, she broke the silence. 

“Your credentials are ready. Wait here.” I nodded a silent thank you and turned around to sit in the chairs against the wall across from the desk. I let myself relax for the first time since this morning. Everything today had gone by so quickly. When I had woken up this morning I was just an FBI intern and now I’m working for the team I’ve wanted to be a part of since high school. 

I’m broken out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called from outside the office I’m sitting in. 

“Y/Ny L/N ?” I looked over through the door to see a curvy blonde woman standing outside the door waving at me excitedly. She was wearing a floral dress and more bracelets and necklaces than I’ve ever seen anyone wear. Not to mention the giant heels she scuttled the halls with were a bright yellow. I wave back and give her a smile. She walked over to me, careful not to drop the coffees she’s holding in a tray. “Oh my goodness, hi! I’m so excited to finally meet you!” She beamed. 

I wasn’t sure what her name was but I knew she was the technical analyst for the BAU, and the reason we had to take sexual harassment training a week ago. I stood up out of my seat and was surprised by how tall she was next to me. 

“That’s me! It’s nice to meet you too.” I reply while holding out my hand, still unsure of her name, and I think she could see that on my face. 

She carefully placed the coffees on the chair I was sitting on and very suddenly gave me a hug I was not expecting. While stuck in her grasp which was unusually tight, she introduced herself to me. She let me go and picked the coffees up from the chair, holding the tray up to my face. 

“I don’t know what you like but if you want any of these you’re welcome to take one!” 

“I’m alright, I don’t drink coffee, but thank you anyway, Penelope.” I politely decline. She gives a fake sad smile and pats me on the shoulder. 

“Hotch really did hire a kid didn’t he?” she giggled. I laughed her comment off, noticing the credential woman had returned with, well, my credentials. I turned my attention to her which brought Penelope’s attention to her as well. 

“Oh! This is so exciting! I remember getting my badge. It felt like yesterday.” Penelope sighed. I gave her a smile and walked back to the desk and took the badge from the woman’s hand. 

“Thank you.” I say to her but she just sighs and sits back down at the desk, looking back at the screen. I awkwardly turn back to Penelope and give her a look, sort of asking if this was normal. She just nodded her head and gestured to leave the office. I follow her out into the hallway while looking at my new credentials. It all felt a little bit like a dream. 

“Where are you headed now?” Garcia asks me. I internally debate for a moment if it’s more professional to call her Penelope or Garcia. I decide to stick with Garcia, it being my unofficial first day as a profiler. 

“I’m not sure,” I huff. I slid my new badge into my bag and looked up at the bubbly blonde. “I have some paperwork to finish from the last case, so the bullpen I guess?” 

“Well I’ll see you around then! I’ve got some work of my own to do before you beautiful people head out to Oregon tomorrow.” She gives me a big smile and hurries down the hall to her office. I wave her goodbye and wonder what in the hell she would be doing with four full coffees. 

I sigh and turn around back to the direction of the elevators. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day had been rather uneventful. When I had finished the paperwork from the case in Mexico wanted to leave without much of anyone noticing. 

“Y/N?” I hear the same bubbly voice from earlier in the day call my name. I look up and see Garcia waving for me to come into the briefing room. I figured she needed to show us some new information about the Oregon case. I put the case files I was finished with in a stack on my desk and grabbed the case file from the current case out of my bag. As I made my way up to the briefing room I noticed that the rest of the team had left their files on their desks. Confused, I walked past Garcia into the briefing room to see the entire team standing around the table which had what looked like a bottle of sparkling water and a plastic champagne glass with the sparkling water poured. The team had all been holding a glass in their hand with the same sparkling water in their glasses. 

I let out a small chuckle. “What is this for?” Garcia closed the door behind her and picked up her glass which had been sitting on a shelf behind her. 

“You don’t know?” she asks concerningly, but still in the excited, childish tone she always seemed to have. 

“I don’t.” I look around the room to the faces staring at me. Some of their names I knew. I saw Hotch standing furthest from me. His usual stern and unwavering glare was replaced with a less scary smile. 

“You’re officially the youngest agent to join the BAU.” I turn to face the voice that spoke. A tall, slender man with wavy hair that just reached his ears had spoken. Doctor Spencer Reid. He had earned three doctorates and two bachelors before he joined the BAU and was who I looked up to throughout my time in the academy. “I was the youngest before you were hired.” he said with a sad smile. It hadn’t even crossed my mind that I was the youngest one in the room. 

“So we decided to do a little celebrating for our new team member breaking a BAU record before we leave for Oregon tomorrow morning.” an older man who looked to be in his 50s said in response to Reid. Agent David Rossi. He was one of the agents who established the BAU. He lifted his glass and looked around to the others who held their glasses up as well. I took that as the cue to take my glass and hold it up too. “To the new kid, welcome to the team.” He said, the team responding with a warming ‘welcome’ together. 

It was incredible that I had even gotten the chance to meet these people let alone work with them. I had finally got the chance to formally introduce myself to the rest of the team. There was Derek Morgan. He was built like no one I’d ever seen before and eyebrows that looked like they were trimmed by a god to keep them looking as sharp as they were. Though he wasn’t my type, I could appreciate how the women on the team looked at him. I had also met Jennifer Jareau, who went by JJ by the rest of the team. She wasn’t my type either but as with Derek, I could appreciate and understand the appeal. She was smart and witty, able to crack jokes with the team without a hesitation.

I was starting to get nervous sitting at the table with all these people. They acted like they’ve been friends - no - family forever. How was I going to fit into this group when they’ve already made such great connections with each other? I’m sure they’re feeling the loss of Agent Prentiss but still, was I really the person to take her place? She would be a difficult act to follow. 

I could feel the anxiety begin to build in my chest the longer I sat at the table. I finally thanked them all for a wonderful night but I had to get home if I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. They understood and decided it was beginning to get a bit late for them too. I picked up the case file I had mistakenly brought into the briefing room and walked to my desk where my bag was sitting underneath. 

As I’m packing my things I hear someone come up behind me. Assuming it’s someone trying to get past I lean up against my desk to let them through. When they didn’t walk by I turned around to face them. 

Doctor Reid was standing behind me with his messenger bag slung across his shoulder. He was about the same height as Hotch but much less intimidating. His gaze was warm and comforting. 

“You take the same bus as me to work. I was wondering if you wanted to bus back together.” I wasn’t expecting the Doctor Spencer Reid to be talking to me one on one so suddenly. I felt my face blush and nodded. 

“Sure, why not?” I attempt to say nonchalantly. Though fully aware that the excitement in my voice was very clear. There wasn’t going to be much hiding when you work with a bunch of profilers. _Had he noticed every time we took the bus together? I didn’t even know we did._ I thought as we walked out the glass doors of the bull pen together. 

Maybe this team won’t be too hard to get along with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

I had woken up before I needed to the next morning. The anxious feeling in my chest seemed to have gotten worse which made it hard to sleep. During the sleep I _did_ get I tossed and turned as my thoughts were filled with what the next day would bring. 

I opened my phone to check the time. _5:23._ My alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. I closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep off the 25 minutes I still had, but my mind wouldn’t stop running. So many things could go wrong, and my brain was creating scenarios to every single one of them. I finally gave up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

I ended up sporting a light blue button-up shirt with a darker blue tie. I carried my black cardigan sweater. I didn’t really intend on wearing it because of the heat. It was more to remain professional in front of my new team and the local police. Though I was aware that Morgan never wore more than a t-shirt on the job. 

Looking in the mirror of my bathroom as I brushed my teeth I realized how young I looked. I looked like a kid wearing his dad’s work clothes for dress up. _Will anyone even take what I have to say seriously?_ I think as I spit into the sink and wipe my face. _I have a damn PhD of course they will. Right?_ I push my somewhat intrusive thoughts to the sidelines and focus on getting ready for the rest of the day. 

It’s almost 6 by the time I’m ready to leave. Had I woken up to my alarm, I’d only be getting up now. Picking up my go-bag I had packed the night before, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket as I’m locking my front door. Figuring it was Garcia texting the team about the case, I opened the text and walked through the hall of my apartment building and to the elevators

**_Penelope Garcia:_ **

_Flight as been pushed forward an hour. Take off is now 7am._

_Thank god I got had woken up earlier than I was supposed to._ I think. Perhaps the scenario of me sleeping in and missing the jet had spooked me into getting up just in time. I walk to the bus stop that takes me to the FBI headquarters and realize I might see Doctor Reid on the bus with me. A hint of excitement and fear added to the swarm of butterflies residing in my stomach. I swallowed my anxiety and waited for the bus to come. 

It was ten minutes later and the lack of bus arriving was making me nauseous with despair as I realized there were only fifty minutes until the jet was supposed to take off. _What the hell am I going to do if the bus comes too late? I’ll look like a fool to the team and even more like an immature kid they probably see me as._ As my mind races I remember Hotch telling me to call him if I needed anything. I knew that this was probably a last case scenario thing to do, but right now one of my vomit inducing scenarios my brain was creating this morning was coming true. 

I dialed up Hotch’s number hoping and praying he hadn’t left already. The ringing is interrupted with Hotch’s low, stoic voice. 

“Hotchner.” I wondered if he had even looked at the caller ID when he picked up, having used his full last name. 

“Hi Hotch, it’s Y/N L/N.” I say with a hint of insecurity. Just talking over the phone to him intimidated me. 

“Oh, L/N. What can I do for you?” 

“I usually take the bus to work and it hasn’t come yet. I got Garcia’s text saying the flight was bumped up an hour and I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it.” I silently sigh, hoping it wouldn’t be picked up by my phone. 

“That’s alright, I’m just leaving my house now, I’ll come pick you up and we’ll make it time for the flight. If we don’t they can’t leave without both of us.” He says without hesitation. I’m taken aback by his unprovoked invitation. 

“Are you sure, sir? I’m sure I can just make it for the next case.” 

“I’m sure. You are a part of this team now and we don’t leave our team behind.” I blushed at his words and felt a bit validated by it as well. Perhaps they did see me more than a kid in an adults job. The squirming of nausea in my guts had subsided a bit and let me breathe a little better. 

“Thank you, sir. I owe you.” I say with a bit of a chuckle. 

“You don’t. I’m certain you’d do the same thing for any of us.” _I would if I had a car._ “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.” He hung up the phone before I could thank him again. I did as he had told me and I walked back up to the steps of my apartment building, sitting as I waited for Hotch to come pick me up like a kid waiting for his mom after school. 

I decided to look over the file again before he got there just to refresh myself on the case. _Four men kidnapped, and the only thing that seemed to connect them were their gender and race. All kidnapped without leaving much of a trace which means the unsub is criminally sophisticated enough to pull this off. Are the victims random and the similarities coincidence?_

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car stopping on the road in front of me. Assuming by the big, black FBI issued SUV that was parked on the street, Hotch was here to pick me up. I closed up the file and slid it into my bag and walked out to his car. 

“Thank you again, sir. I really appreciate it.” I say as I climb into the passenger side seat. 

“It’s nothing, really.” He gives me a small smile and heads down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was rather quiet. Except for the occasional “Where did you grow up?” and “What made you choose the BAU?” there were little words exchanged. 

Hotch had walked with me all the way to the jet showing me how to get there and what to do when I came on my own. I thanked him for the thousandth time that morning and walked up the stairs into the jet. 

I knew they had a fancy jet, but I didn’t think it was this nice. There were four leather seats sat across from each other with a table in between. A couch beside the seats and a couple more seats across from each other behind them. Everything looked so fancy as I made my way onto the jet, Hotch following close behind me. The team seemed to have seen the wonder on my face as I boarded because they all chuckled and smiled when they saw me. Rossi was sitting at the table and Morgan and Reid were sitting on the couch. JJ had been making coffee and hadn’t found a seat yet. I took the empty seat next to Rossi and Hotch sat across from us closest to the window. Still bewildered by the fact that I was sitting in a plane as nice as this one, I looked around the jet in astonishment. The plane that brought me to Virginia from Y/city was nothing like the one I was currently sitting in. The anxious feeling began to eat away at me again as I remembered why I was here. 

“You seem like you’ve never been on a plane like this.” Rossi nudges me with his elbow. I give a small chuckle as I put my bag under the table. 

“I hope that’s not the extent of your profiling abilities.” I reply, hoping my snarky comment would be taken lightly by the older man. He just laughed and shook his head. I look up and see Hotch smirk while reading the file he had in his hand. I applaud myself for being able to make the most senior men on this team laugh with my comment. 

“I assure you my profiling far surpasses being able to state the obvious.” I just shook my head and smiled. 

Once the plane was ready to take off it was only a few minutes until we were in the air. Of the flights I had taken so far in my life, this was the most relaxing and stress free of them all. 

The jet reached cruising altitude and Hotch motioned for the team to take a moment to talk about the case before relaxing for the rest of the flight. JJ pulled out a laptop and Garcia’s face was up on the screen, ready to give all the information she could. 

“Hello my favourite crime fighting gang, what magic may I work for you?” Garcia’s voice rang through the jet from the crackling laptop speaker. JJ reached to turn it down. 

“Garcia, anything on our last victim, Terry Rogers?” Hotch asks. I look down at my file and flip to the photo of Terry Rogers. 

“Only that he's unemployed and lives in a cabin in the woods, but primitive, like no-flush-toilet primitive.” That didn’t make sense. The rest of the victims were successful in their careers and families. Perhaps my suspicion of the victims being random was right. 

“Well, that doesn't fit the victimology of the other three.” Morgan says from the couch, practically reading my mind. I nod in agreement, mentally kicking myself for not saying it sooner. “Ellard coaches track and field at a local college, Deaver's a small business owner, and Hicks is an attorney. All married with young families.” 

“Another difference, the first three victims were all born and raised in La Grande. Terry Rogers only moved to town a couple of months ago. Do we know where from, Garcia?” Rossi questions. I thumbed through the files of the other three victims and came across their place of birth. He was right, they were all homegrown. Why was Terry Rogers here? 

“Rhode Island, though there's a five-month gap between Terry being in Rhode Island and then arriving in Oregon. Where he was and what he was doing is a big, fat blank.” Garcia responds, a bit defeated she didn’t know all the answers to our questions. 

“It says here that vomit was found in the vicinity of his abduction.” Morgan pipes up again. The only piece of forensic evidence we had and it was very likely that whatever was in the vomit would help us profile our unsub. At least I was sure we all hoped that it would.

Garcia grimaced at his comment. “Thank you for reminding me of that disgusting detail, Dreamy D.” Morgan just shrugged. “Yes, that vomit has been collected and is being analyzed as we speak. And I am very grateful I have this job and someone has that one that’s not me.” Was she always this squeamish? How could she work this job when something as benign as vomit made her shudder. I abandoned the thought and continued listening to the conversation. 

“Rogers is the obvious anomaly of the four, but there's no apparent overlap between any of the victims.” Reid spoke up for the first time that conversation. Only further affirming the idea that the victims were random, not targeted. 

“So, most likely, the unsub was selecting his victims at random.” I add in. I was proud of myself for adding to the conversation, it being my first day and all. Even if it was something small and that everyone else had already figured out. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. 

“L/N , you and Morgan go talk to the families of the victims. See if there's something that  links them that's not on paper. Dave and I will go to the abduction site. Reid, you and JJ go  to Terry Rogers' cabin. He's the one we know least about. Maybe he made himself obscure  or a reason.” The five of us nodded our heads and Garcia ended the video call. I put my file away and sat back into my seat, closing my eyes hoping to catch up on some of the sleep I missed the night before. Before I could even attempt to sleep, JJ interrupts, not realizing my eyes were shut. She sat across from me next to Hotch and places her hands onto the table. 

“So how’s your first day been so far?” She inquires.  _ Nerve wracking. Ulcer inducing. Terrifying.  _

“A little scary, but I think I’ll be okay.” I answer. I gave her a smile I hoped would convince her that what I said wasn’t a complete lie. “How long is the flight?” I asked, not really to JJ, but to anyone who knew. I wanted to know how long I could sleep for while simultaneously changing the subject. 

“Four hours and forty-six minutes from Washington to Pendleton where we’ll land. From there it’s a fifty-eight minute drive to La Grande give or take a few minutes for traffic.” Reid responds without much hesitation. I wish I could’ve been surprised by his answer like everyone else had but I was too focused on trying to figure out how fix my sleep schedule with the limited time I had. I never worked well sleep deprived. 

“Thanks, Reid.” Is all I say as JJ, Morgan and Rossi question him on how we knew the number off the top of his head. Hotch pulls out his phone to google the flight time, Rossi cursing him as Hotch confirmed that the google search yielded the exact numbers Reid had spewed a few seconds before. Reid just shrugged his shoulders and gave a smug smirk to the team, reaching for his bag and pulling one of the many books he had packed for this case. 

The jet went silent not long after Reid had impressed the team with his eidetic memory and mathematic skills once again. I took that as the opportunity to get some shut-eye before we landed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!

The landing of the plane was what woke me up. For such an expensive and luxury jet, you’d think the landing would be gentler. The jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac startled me awake and I looked around the cabin. Everyone was packing their things and getting ready to head out. The jet finally came to a stop and the cabin door opened and we all filed off onto the tarmac, with FBI SUVs waiting for us. I followed Morgan into one of the SUVs and we were off to the precinct. I helped him plug in the directions into the GPS on the dash and we were off. 

“I know you’re more than a little nervous about being on the team.” Morgan broke the silence a few minutes into the drive. I should’ve known attempting to hide the knots actively being tied in my gut from a team full of profilers. 

“It’s just a bit nerve wracking, I suppose.” I quietly replied. I watched the rolling plains on either side of the car vanish into the distance. A small farmhouse passed, sat neatly surrounded by acres of crops and grain. 

“A bit nerve wracking? Man, I was out of my mind my first day. I had put so much pressure on myself that wasn’t really there.” He pauses, as if giving me the opportunity to speak. He takes my lack of response as a cue to continue. “I felt like I had to live up to some expectation of what the team needed of me.” He looks over at me, making eye contact, before looking back at the endless road ahead of us. “Kid, you’re going to do great here. We know you’re good, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” I felt my cheeks become flush at Morgan’s kind words. I guess the rumours about the BAU were true, everyone is treated like family. 

“I guess I have been anxious of what you all think of me.” I sigh. Who knew I’d be opening up to the team on the first day. Morgan just seemed like someone who knew what he was talking about. He made me feel comfortable to express what I was feeling. “I barely got any sleep last night thinking about what would happen today. And I guess I’m also nervous about replacing Agent Prentiss, but also replacing Doctor Reid as the youngest member of the team.” I realize I’m rambling before I can stop myself. “Like, I only have a PhD and two masters. Do you know how many he has? Three! Three Phds. I barely made it through my one.” I huffed with my last statement, leaning back onto the head rest. 

“For a smart kid you’re pretty dumb, y’know.” Morgan says with a chuckle. My eyebrows knit themselves together at his statement. 

“What do you mean?” I say, confused. 

“You’re complaining about getting a PhD and two masters degrees in a little more time than it took me to finish my bachelors. Not only that but you’re comparing yourself to a guy who has an IQ of a thousand and can read a billion words a minute.” he smiles with his teeth and looks over at me for a moment. “Being a part of this team is realizing that Reid is smarter than everyone else by a mile.” The last comment didn’t make me feel much better than I think it was supposed to. Still, I appreciate his sentiment. “You’ve earned your spot here. You don’t need to compete anymore. We’re all in it for each other. Alright?” His voice was softer and soothing. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Morgan.” 

“No problem, kid.” 

\---

I must have dozed off in the car because the hour long, sorry, fifty-eight minute drive felt like nothing. Morgan parked the SUV in front of the precinct as we watched a woman with ginger hair in uniform come to greet us by the front door. We grab our things from the trunk and walk up to who I assume is the Sheriff. 

“Morning, gentlemen.” She gave us a smile as we made our way up to her. She holds her hand out for us. Shifting the things in my hands I shake her hand and Morgan does the same. “I’m Sheriff Colwin, I just got back from the crime scene with your other two agents.” 

“I’m Agent Derek Morgan and this is Doctor Y/N L/N. ” I grinned when he said my name. 

“Doctor? Aren’t you a bit young to have a PhD?” she questions. A question I wasn’t a stranger to. 

“Wait til you meet Doctor Reid, he’s got three.” Morgan joked. 

“Well I’m sure this case is in the right hands with four doctorates across two people.” We all nod our heads in agreement. “Follow me, agents.” 

We followed Sheriff Colwin into the precinct. Weaving through the officers’ desks and to a conference room sported with white boards, cork boards and a table with six chairs around it. A box of files was sat in the middle of the table. 

We both thank the Sheriff and begin to unpack our things onto the table and pinning photos to the cork board. Morgan pulls out a paper map from the box on the table and hangs it up on the board. 

“Mrs Deaver, the second victim’s wife, is in the office across from here when you’re ready.” Sheriff Colwin said before leaving the conference room. I felt the nervousness I thought I had left in the SUV come back. My chest felt like a weight had been pressed onto it, making it hard to breathe. I did my best to ignore the feeling and push through it. 

Even though it wasn’t my first interview with a victim’s family, the stakes felt much higher now. I didn’t want to fail my first task given to me by the team. At least Morgan would be with me the whole time. From how I’ve seen him act around Reid, I knew that at any sign of trouble he would help me out. I let out a deep breath and followed Morgan into the office where a young woman was sat. A tissue in hand and silently weeping. 

“Mrs. Deaver?” She looked up at Morgan and I with tears in her eyes. 

“Are you the agents from the FBI?” Her voice cracks a bit as she asks. 

“Yes we are, ma’am. This is Agent Morgan and I’m Doctor L/N . We’re with the Behavioural Analysis Unit.” I explain to her, trying my best to keep my voice steady, despite what has now turned to bees crawling around my insides. “Can we ask you a few questions about your husband?” She nodded her head silently. We sat down on the couch in front of her and I placed the file I was holding on the table in front of us. 

“Mrs. Deaver,” Morgan begins “did your husband give any indication at all that something might be wrong the night he disappeared?” The woman sat for a moment before answering. 

“No, not at all.” A choke got caught in her throat. “Barry was supposed to coach our son's Little League game that night.” she explained as a single tear streaked her face. She wiped it away with the crumpled tissue in her hand. 

“So he wasn’t depressed or preoccupied?” I ask. It would make sense that these kidnappings were random if the victim wasn’t exhibiting any distress before. 

“Nothing. It was a day like any other It was a day like any other day. This is what happens

to other people. You see it on the news, you know, give it, what, 30 seconds of your time, shake your head, go back to whatever stupid thing you were doing. Washing dishes or putting away laundry. You never think it's going to happen to you.” her voice broke and she began to sob into her hands. 

“We’re going to do our best to get your husband back safe, ma’am. If you remember anything or need to ask us anything, please call us.” Morgan handed her a business card with the FBI logo on it. _ Do I need to get those? Where would I even get them? _ She nodded her head and left the office, pulling her purse onto her shoulder. 

“Thank you, agents.” She turned around and left the precinct. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I look over at Morgan before pulling it out to see he also got a message. 

“It’s the lab results from Terry Rogers’ vomit.” He reads the message on his phone. I open up the message from Garcia to read the lab report. There were no toxins or bacterial infections, but his melatonin levels were through the roof.  _ Rogers was drugged, that’s how the unsub is able to incapacitate his victims. Means the unsub is likely not as physically fit or smaller than his victims. Or maybe a woman.  _ I mentally stopped using male pronouns for the unsub, in case my hunch was right. 

“If the melatonin in our victim’s system is from being drugged, how is the unsub drugging them?” I asked, looking up from my phone to Morgan. 

“I have no idea, especially with enough to knock a full grown man out.” he replied, sighing as he did. 

I shoved my phone back in my pocket. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!

The rest of the day felt slow until the Sheriff announced that a body matching Terry Rogers’ description had been discovered. Based on where Barry Deaver’s car was found, we figured the unsub’s hunting ground was rural and remote. So when Roger’s body was found in a river ten miles out of town, our geological profile was beginning to take form. 

Hotch had instructed Rossi and I to come to the crime scene. We all piled into one of the SUVs out front and made our way to where the body had been found. 

The ten minute drive was spent with little conversation except a few words spoken between Rossi and Hotch. I hadn’t paid much attention to what they were saying, something about Halloween and Hotch’s son. I sat in the back seat behind Rossi in the passenger seat and looked out the tinted window as the city passed by and was replaced with fields. I had felt content with what I had done thus far in the case. I hadn’t embarrassed myself in any capacity and I was contributing to the profile. I hoped in the back of my mind that I could contribute something with more substance. It was a lot to expect of myself my first case, but still. I wanted to impress Hotch… and the rest of the team. Still, I could feel the roll in my gut with everything I did, no matter how good I was at doing my job. 

My gaze shifted from the fields of long, swaying grass to Hotch sitting in the driver’s seat. I’d seen Hotch around the bullpen often and couldn’t help myself from taking an extra few seconds to take the man in. I could admit to myself that I found him attractive, though nothing more than a crush. He was at least a decade older than me and had a kid. I ignored the small tug in my chest as I looked back out the car window. We were nearing the dump site of the latest victim. 

We made our way to where forensics was pulling the body out of the water. I couldn’t stand the smell. Sure, I’d seen bodies before. This wasn’t my first crime scene, but something about a body lying in the hot sun after being dumped into a river conjured a scent I didn’t want to be familiar with. I tried to hide the look of disgust from my superiors as they seemed completely unfazed by the stench. 

The body was in good shape for just being pulled out of a river. There was no evidence of torture or violence. Ligature marks were visible on his wrists. Rossi and Hotch chatted amongst the two of them about what they were finding on the body as they profiled, keeping mental note of everything they said. There was so much care taken with disposing and dumping the body. The hunch I had from earlier in the day finally clicked. 

“I think we need to dramatically reassess our profile.” I speak for the first time since we got there. They looked up from the body and at me, as if asking me to continue. Somewhat startled by their interest in what I have to say, I continue. “With the care that our unsub took in the killing and dumping of the body, sedating and then drowning, I don’t think our unsub is a man. Coupled with the need to drug the victim to kidnap them, a woman wouldn’t have the strength to physically.” They looked at each other and back at me. 

“I think you’re right. Good call, L/N .” Rossi nodded his head at me. For the first time that day, I was genuinely proud of myself. I gave a small grin and followed the two men back to the SUV. 

“It was just a hunch.” I mumbled, not expecting either of them to hear it. 

“Sometimes all you need is a hunch.” Rossi responds. I smiled at him again and hopped back in the SUV. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once the team reconvened at the station, we got to work on our profile. It wasn’t more than an hour or two to present it to the local police. 

I was completely exhausted as we neared the end of the day. Hotch had called it a night and we were to head to the hotel and hopefully get some sleep. I could barely keep my eyes open on the drive home. Hotch had offered to drive Reid and I. I wasn’t sure who I was rooming with yet. I had secretly hoped it’d be Reid or Hotch. Not that I’d be disappointed rooming with anyone else, I just was rather fond of the two men that were sat in the two seats in front of me. 

The hotel wasn’t too far away, and we’d managed to meet up with Morgan, JJ and Rossi soon after we got there. We stepped into the air conditioned building and the bright lights jabbed at my eyes, making me squint. 

“Rossi and I will be rooming together. Reid, you and L/N are rooming together and Morgan and JJ have their own rooms.” Hotch handed us our keys to our respective rooms. I looked around the lobby for Reid and saw that he was already on his way to the elevators. I scurried in behind him as he entered the small room, just making it before the doors closed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the elevator wall. My body looked so tired, made apparent by the dark circles under my eyes. 

“You weren’t on the bus this morning.” Reid stated. I let out a sort of sigh in disappointment. I had wanted to be. He was such an intelligent man and for some reason I found his genius rather attractive. I felt the same tug in my chest that I had felt earlier in the day, though too tired to really address it. 

“It was late. I had to call Hotch to get me.” I said quietly. I was still a bit embarrassed that my new boss had to come rescue me on my first day. “I should really invest in a car.” 

“It’s actually much more economically and environmentally feasible to take public transit.” Reid started on one of his info-dumps. I sort of tuned it out, not having the energy to fully pay attention to what he was saying. Any other day I could listen to him talk about anything, but I just sort of nodded my head with what he said as I followed him out of the elevator and into our room. I couldn’t wait to get out of my work clothes and into something comfortable. 

“I’m going to head straight to bed if that’s alright with you.” 

“That’s fine with me. I don’t need much sleep so I’ll probably go to bed in a couple hours.” 

“Sounds good.” I reply sleepily, concerned but not fully aware that he was planning on getting less than six hours a sleep maximum. How a person could function on so little sleep, I would never know. 

The room had two queens. I took the one closest to the door, claiming it with my go-bag. Reid was sat on the couch by the window overlooking the town. His face was already buried in a book, flipping the page every few seconds. I figured he wasn’t paying attention to me so I decided to change next to the bed rather than in the bathroom. I sat on the bed to slip off my shoes and socks and placed them next to the bed. Even though I knew Reid couldn’t see me with my back turned to him, wave of fear ran through my body.  _ Maybe it would be better to change in the bathroom.  _ I picked up the clothes out of my bag and headed to the bathroom, looking over my shoulder to see his nose still shoved in his book, not having paid attention to me. I closed the door behind me and quickly changed out of my clothes, letting an audible sigh leave my lungs. I took a moment before I put my pyjama shirt on to look at myself in the mirror. Two silvery-pink scars were barely visible anymore, but in my eyes they were as pink and pronounced as the day I’d got them. I wasn’t ashamed of them. In fact, I was incredibly proud and grateful that I’d even be able to have them. It just wasn’t something I had wanted to share with the team. Ever. I wanted to keep it private to myself. If they profiled it out of me, so be it, but I had no plans to tell anyone I was trans.

By the time I finished my bathroom routine and headed back out to the main area of the hotel room, Reid had finished reading his book and was looking through his file. 

“How come you changed in the bathroom?” he asked without looking up from the pages. I froze for a minute in my spot next to my bed. I was sure his question was harmless, but it still shot a dart of fear through my veins. I wracked my brain for a good lie to tell. Surely with the amount of lying I’d been doing, the team would catch on, right? They are a team of profilers. It’s their job. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with me changing in the same room as you is all.” I mumbled, concealing the nervousness in my throat. Every moment of this day had been slightly terrifying in a different way. Each piece adding to the pile of anxiety that seemed to build itself on my chest. 

“I’m completely fine with it as long as you are.” His voice was soft and gentle, as if he could hear my anxieties around sharing a room. The room was silent for a few moments except for the sound of Reid flipping the pages in his file. I couldn’t help but stare at him while he read through the evidence. It was fascinating how focused and intense he was. His tongue rested between his parted lips as studied he file. His hand reached to push a stray piece of hair behind his ear. He never looked up from the pages, until he noticed me watching him read. He looked up at me with his bold, brown eyes. “Did you need something?” He asked. 

“No, sorry.” I stammered, quickly turning back to my bag, pretending to rummage through it to avoid the embarrassment of being caught staring. He apparently didn’t seem too concerned with me staring at him. He began to talk about the case. 

“There was something that Garcia said to us when she couldn’t figure out where Terry Rogers had been in the five months between Rhode Islands and Oregon.” I looked back up at him to see him still looking at me. 

“Yeah, she couldn’t find anything about him. She said something about not being able to sit on a park bench without leaving a paper trail.” 

“Exactly. Maybe he wasn’t in the country. It wouldn’t be the first time someone crossed boarders to evade trouble.” He remarked. That would make sense. I wracked my brain for some kind of answer to why Rogers would leave the country. His body was the only one that has been dumped so far that we were aware of. He obviously wasn’t what the unsub wanted and killing him was the best way to get rid of him. The rest of the victims were relatively healthy, maybe Rogers wasn’t? 

“What if he was sick? Went across borders for treatment of some kind.” I had gone out on a bit of a limb, but it was worth the shot. I could almost see the lightbulb go off above Reid’s head as he made a connection. 

“His grocery list was full of bulk items used to boost the immune system: garlic, vitamin D, ginger, green tea…”

“And baby food.” I interrupted, having my own lightbulb moment. “It never made sense because he didn’t have a baby, but if he was sick he could’ve been eating baby food as a result of having radiation or chemo.” 

“The marijuana in his cabin could’ve been medicinal.” It was all starting to click for this victim. We would have to check with Garcia in the morning, but it felt like we were going somewhere. Answering questions we had been stuck on. 

The exhaustion I had felt was suddenly replaced with energy and motivation. I quickly raced around the bed to where Reid was sitting after pulling my file out of my bag. I sat on the couch across from the one he was sitting on, opening it up to the ME report. 

“Right here,” I pointed to the note on the report. “Hodgkin’s lymphoma.” I wondered how Reid could’ve missed it. I looked up at him, he was rubbing his temples as if he were in pain. He spoke before I had the chance to ask him if he was alright. 

“Look at the stomach contents.” I scanned the report.  _ Melatonin, Valerian, marijuana, hops, catnip, kava-kava...  _ They were all natural sedatives. Why would someone go out of their way to use holistic when there were pharmaceutical sedatives that would work ten times better? More questions were forming than answers as I read further down the ME report. Sawdust residue was found in the victims nostrils. I looked up at Reid with confusion written all over my face. 

“What are you thinking?” I questioned. 

“The unsub could’ve been using holistic sedatives on purpose. Since we know now that she dumped Rogers because he was sick, perhaps she’s consuming the victims in some way. She might have a health issue of her own that she’s attempting to treat.” 

“And the sawdust?” 

“It’s not everyday sawdust. It’s pure pinewood pellet sawdust. Imported from China which means someone would have to order it in specifically.” He explained. The motivation I had felt a few moments prior was suddenly gone again. With more questions now than answers I felt a bit hopeless in terms of making progress on the case. I yawned and looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand.  _ 2:32.  _ It was getting late. Was being a profiler just learning to function with a shitty sleep schedule? 

“Maybe I should call it a night, Reid.” I mumble, exhaustion hitting me harder than it had on the drive to the hotel. I rubbed my eyes until I was seeing spots. I groaned as I pushed myself off the stiff couch. “We can keep working on this in the morning.” 

“Yeah.” he ignores my attempt to subtlety coax him to bed. He just keeps reading through the file. 

“I know I’m new here, but are you okay?” I ask before I get into bed. He looks up at me, dark bags forming under his eyes. 

“I’m alright, thank you for asking though.” he gives a small, sad smile. I take his word for it even though I know he’s hiding something. I give a small nod. 

“Well, goodnight, Reid.” 

“Goodnight, Y/N .” 


	9. Chapter 9

My phone went off the next morning at 7am with a call from Hotch. A grand total of four and a half hours of sleep for me. For Reid, I had no idea. I wasn’t sure when he had gone to bed, or if he had even _gone_ to bed. I had passed out as soon as my head had hit the pillow. _I’m going to have to start liking coffee to do this job._ I think as I crawl out of bed, feet hitting the rough, hotel carpet. Reid was getting dressed next to the couch, file laying on the arm rest. He read through his notes again while buttoning up his shirt. He wasn’t facing me, so I figured I was safe to change without him seeing me. 

“Did you want a coffee?” He asked as pulled off my pyjamas. I hoped and prayed he wouldn’t look at me while I was shirtless. I instinctively covered my chest with my hands as if I still had breasts, anticipating him turning around. 

“I don’t really drink coffee, but thank you anyway.” I said, hurriedly throwing on my undershirt so I didn’t have to hold my non-existent boobs anymore. “Did you make any progress with the case last night?” Reid moved from the couch to the small table that sat a tube tv and a shitty coffee machine. He poured a cup and placed it carefully on the table. I scrunched my nose at the burnt smell. 

“Not much from what we managed to figure out together.” He murmured as he turned around, his tie was crooked and loose around his neck, like he’d just learned how to tie a tie. Part of me felt an urge to reach out and fix it, like a mother straightening her son’s tie, but I let it pass. He began packing his papers and books into his messenger bag. I put on a red, long sleeve turtle neck with a pair of black dress pants, rolling the cuffs of my pants and inch or so. 

While we were asleep a woman’s unborn child had been forcefully removed, leaving the woman and her baby. She had lost a lot of blood but was stable. I hadn’t heard of anything like this happening. It was bold and played into the unsub’s escalation and it shifted the profile we had given the local police. We had told them that the unsub was possibly kidnapping the men to breed with, but because she didn’t take the child, breeding wasn’t her end goal with these men. 

My phone rang from the night stand next to the bed. I quickly grabbed it and picked it up. It showed Garcia’s caller ID. 

“Hey, Garcia. What’s up?” 

“What’s up is the grossness that I’m about to pile on you.” I grinned at her comment.

“Lay it on me.” 

“Okay so I’m sure you’re aware that last night a woman’s baby was crudely removed right from her... y’know.” She took a second before continuing. I could hear her tapping away at her computer. “Well turns out the unsub completely removed the placenta. Gross right?” 

“It is, and really strange. I’ll talk to Reid about it. We’re heading to the station now.” Reid made eye contact with me when he heard his name. I thanked Garcia and hung up the phone, shoving it in my pocket. 

“What would someone need a placenta for?” 

“In ancient Egypt, it had its own hieroglyph. And the Ibo tribe in Nigeria considered it to be the child's dead twin. Well, that would be helpful if our unsub was an ancient Egyptian or Ibo tribeswoman, but I don’t think that would be the case here. More likely she’s using it for placentophagy or the consummation of the placenta.” Reid explained. I found the way he spoke with his hands kind of cute, but I shook the thought.

“They’re really high in nutrients. It would make sense when you factor in the holistic medication and sedatives.” I remark. “She’s using the victims as a food source.” 

“Cannibalism.” Reid says with a little too much excitement. 

We finished packing our things and getting ready and headed out to the lobby of the hotel. Hotch was standing by the reception desk. I had figured he’d be gone already. Hotch looked up from his phone. 

“Reid.” His voice rumbled across the tile floor. He motioned for Reid. The younger man quickly scuttled to Hotch, hands still in the pockets of his pants. I didn’t really know what to do. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the empty lobby, unsure where to go. I fiddled with a loose string on my book bag, adverting my gaze from the two men standing a few metres from me. _I wonder if this happens a lot to new team members._ I thought. I couldn’t hear what they were saying. They were quiet and hushed. A roll of nausea ran though me. I hoped they weren’t talking about me in front of me. I thought I’d been doing an alright job. I pulled out my phone in an attempt to ease the fear of failure that was creeping up on me once again. I didn’t have any notifications. Not even any junk mail or a call from my mom. _I haven’t even called my mom._ I quickly dialed her number before realizing the charges that would be on my phone bill this month. I mentally facepalmed and listened to the phone ringing on the other end. Before she picked up I looked over at Hotch and Reid, who were still talking. Reid looked back at me. I gave him a small smile and a wave.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Mom!” 

“Oh! Hi, Y/N! Why’re you calling so early in the morning? Is everything okay?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m officially working with the BAU now. I meant to tell you yesterday but we were so busy with the case I didn’t get the chance.” 

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” My mother practically yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear. I looked up while my mom was loudly congratulating me to see that Hotch and Reid were motioning for me to follow them. 

“Thanks Mom, but I gotta go. I love you!” 

“I love you too! Text me when you can.” 

“I will.” I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket, scurrying to catch up with the two taller men. 

“Where are we going?” I ask. I felt a bit like a child with how out of the loop I was at the moment. 

“You and Rossi are going to the station. Reid and I will be going to the hospital to talk to the recent victim.” Hotch stated as we walked out of the hotel and to the cars. I nodded and walked out of the hotel. The air was hot and muggy for an early morning. The humid air stuck to my clothes almost instantly. It was October but the weather felt like it should be July or August. The sun was still heavy in the sky, shining bright pinks and purples onto the clouds like paint on canvas. It had been a while since I’d seen a sunrise. 

I walked up to the SUV that already had Rossi seated in the driver’s seat. I gave him a small wave before getting in the passenger side seat. The air conditioning was refreshing and cut through the heat of the morning. 

“Ready to go?” Rossi asks. I buckled my seatbelt and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Got hit with writer's block and had a really hard time coming up with a chapter. This isn't the best but it's something. Anyway thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> On another note would anyone be interested in another heidxtrans!reader? I have another written with an established relationship and a (in my opinion) better plot. Let me know! Thanks! <3


End file.
